<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unloving You! by sleepin_dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147517">Unloving You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepin_dragon/pseuds/sleepin_dragon'>sleepin_dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Broken Promises, F/F, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepin_dragon/pseuds/sleepin_dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by Alex Aiono - Unloving you. </p><p>Lena looks back at her life with Kara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unloving You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unloving you. </p><p>Lena sat on her couch, holding her phone looking down at the album called Kara. A single tear rolled over Lena’s cheek, her hand coming up to catch it before it could fall properly.  Lena’s eyes fell on a picture of her and Kara, they had been cuddled up on the couch during a game night  before everything had fallen apart. Before betrayal, secrets and broken hearts.</p><p>Lena carried on swiping through the photos, her memories haunting her; coffee dates, food tasting, walks in the park, movie and game nights. Tears were now welling up in Lena’s eyes and she didn’t care to catch them this time. She wanted to feel the sadness, the anger and the heartbreak. Lena wondered if Kara was doing the same, remembering their moments, looking back at old pictures. She wondered if Kara was thinking about her. </p><p>Lena sighed. Kara probably thinks she has either moved on or hates her, when in reality Lena wishes that she could just run to Kara, hold her and tell her that she loves her. But that can’t be the case anymore . Lena wishes everything was different, As she got up from the couch to pour herself some more wine, she decided that the only way to get over this heartbreak was to forget everything, to numb herself from the pain. Setting her glass on the counter, Lena opened another bottle of red wine and poured most of it into the glass. Bringing the glass up to her mouth, the smell of wine filled her nostrils. And with her body ready to forget all about Kara, she closed her eyes and took a long gulp, the liquid feeling warm as it goes down her throat. </p><p>Lena picked up her phone, opened the album called Kara &lt;3. Her fingers hovered over the delete album button and with a deep breath Lena, pressed the button. An automatic message popped up; “are you sure to permanently delete this from your memory card”.<br/>Was she sure? Lena wondered. She thought about Kara, how her best friend betrayed her and broke her heart. Yes, she was. She had to do this. If only she could wipe Kara from her own memory as easily.<br/>Still, a sob escaped as she watched the photos disappear. Knowing what to do next, she pulled up her and Kara’s message thread. The last message sent was a heart emoji from Lena. Slowly, her fingers type the words she has been dying to tell Kara and with a nervous sigh, she sends the message. </p><p>Lena (9:15pm): I just can’t unlove you!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Roch for editing and helping me with this. </p><p>This has been in my drafts since Lena found out about Kara. </p><p>Follow me on twitter: LuthorIeigh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>